fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
For more information on the Mobile port of Five Nights at Freddys: Sister Location, click here. '' ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''is a canon spin-off of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It was released on Steam on October 7th, 2016. An android version was released on December 22nd, 2016, with an iOS version being released on January 3rd, 2017. A Custom Night update was released on December 1, 2016. It is unlocked after completing the game on both endings and the Death Mini-Game. Summary Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang! Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Plot ''*MAY CONTAIN SPECULATION*'' Following the closing of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location (The one from FNaF 2), William Afton decides to move away from Fazbear Entertainment and start his own line of children's entertainment. He founded Afton Robotics Inc., and created the Funtime animatronics. These animatronics, in reality, were child kidnapping machines. They were only created so Afton wouldn't have to get his own hands dirty for his children-killing desires. Each animatronic had a specific role in kidnapping/killing the children. Ballora was a distraction, Funtime Foxy mimicked parent's voices, Bon-Bon was a parent-tracking device, Circus Baby lured children with ice cream, and her along with Funtime Freddy were made to grab children and store them into his stomachs for killing. Eventually, Afton's plans backfired as his own daughter was killed by his creations. Fast forward a few years (After the Event of the second FNaF game), Circus Baby's Pizza World has been closed, and the animatronics are available for private birthday parties. But the animatronics, who seem to be sentient, do not want to be made to kill children any longer. They want to escape. But if they tried, they would immediately be caught. They would not be accepted to the outside world. So they devise a plan; They "pretend" to be malfunctioning so they can be sent to the scooping room, to have their endoskeletons removed. They then merge their endoskeletons to create one huge hybrid animatronic- Ennard. Circus Baby eventually gains the player's trust, and eventually leads him to the scooping room, where they disembowel the player. They then disguise their hybrid animatronic in the left over human skin, so they can collectively escape the facility without suspicion. There is also an alternate ending, where the player does not listen to Baby's instructions, and walks into the Private Room, where they will have to fend off Ennard until 6AM (similar to the first game). If the player beats this night, they will return home, and Ennard will be moving in front of the TV after the show ends. Some believe this is because we play as Michael Afton and Ennard is possessed by his sister, so they are reunited. In Custom Night, William Afton's son, Michael, is introduced to the lore from a cutscene revealed once the player has completed the "Golden Freddy" preset on Very Hard. It is revealed that "Purple Guy" was in fact Michael, who was convicted of William's crimes and mistook for his father in multiple instances. It is also heavily hinted that the player of Sister Location is in fact Michael, coming to the establishment to put his deceased sister back together. The cutscene ends with Michael stating that he is going to search for his father, with unknown motives. Characters Humans *The Player *William Afton *Afton's Daughter *[[Minor Characters|Minor Characters]] A.I. *HandUnit *Female Computer Voice Animatronics *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Freddy *Funtime Foxy *Bon-Bon *Minireena *BidyBab *Ennard *Yenndo *Funtime Lolbit Custom Night Exclusive *Bonnet *Electrobab *Minireena 2 Cutscene Exclusive *Michael Afton/Springtrap Other *"Vlad" from ''The Immortal and The Restless'' *"Clara" from ''The Immortal and The Restless'' Locations *Afton Robotics Inc./Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental *Circus Baby's Pizza World *Eggs Benedict's Home Reception Overall, the game received positive reviews, having a 9/10 rating on Steam. Metacritic gave it an 8/10, with a 9/10 rating on TechRaptor. The mobile version of the game recieved a 4.5 star rating on both the Google Play Store and the App Store. The iOS version of Sister Location was the top paid app on the App Store shortly after its release. Trivia *Sister Location is the only canon Five Night's at Freddy's successor not to have a number following "Five Night's at Freddy's (ie. Five Nights at Freddy's 2, etc.). *Sister Location is the only Five Night's at Freddy's game that allows you to move between rooms. *This is the third Five Night's at Freddy's game to contain blood, which is when the player gets scooped on Night 5, the second being in Five Night's at Freddy's 4 after a jumpscare. And the first in FNaF 3 where in the final minigame, theres '''blood coming from the Springtrap suit. Sounds Trailer Music The music from the trailer. Menu Music (Gradual Liquidation) For the rest of the OST/Ambiance for Sister Location go to the respected page. Gallery Teasers Sister_Location_teaser.jpg|''There was never just one.'' Project.JPG|''Everyone stay in your seats.'' IMG_0209.JPG|''Everyone stay in your seats.'' (Brightened). Ennard-0.jpg|''There's a little of me in every body.'' Ennard.jpg|''There's a little of me in every body''(Brightened). Bibybab Army.jpeg|''Don't hold it against us.'' Hidden BABY.png|''Don't hold it against us'' (Brightened). ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|''Get back on your stage. NOW.'' NOWBrightened.png|''Get back on your stage. NOW.'' (Brightened). SL.jpeg|''Cancelled, due to leaks.'' CancelledBrightened.png|''Cancelled, Due to leaks'' (Brightened, click to read). SLGameplay2.jpg|''Going Down.'' 05.jpg|''Into the Dark.'' SLGameplay1.jpg|''I See You.'' SLGameplay3_kindlephoto-175314313.jpg|''Step Away from the Glass.'' SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|''Primary Control Module.'' Ennard's Mask.JPG|''Release Date Teaser.'' Map of Afton Robotics Incorporated.jpg|''The Map of Afton Robotics.'' 4g7n0c28jk12 kindlephoto-159352919.jpg|''Two Safe Rooms Reveled'' (Brightened). Missing.JPG|''Ennard's Mask is Missing.'' Custom Night.JPG|''The Custom Night's Return.'' ProjectCustom.JPG|''Are you Ready for Round Two?. Sister Location Trailer 1|''The teaser trailer. Game Icons SLIcon.jpg|The IndieDB logo for the game. SLIconLarger.jpg|The IndieDB logo for the game (Larger). Mobileload.png|The startup screen for the mobile version. Mobileapp.jpg|The game icon for the mobile version. FNAFSLSteampage.jpg|The steampage logo for the game. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Sister Location in the FNaF Franchise Bundle. SisterLocation.gif|Sister Location logo on the main menu. NewGame.png|The new game icon. Continue.png|The continue icon. StuckFun.png|The Custom Night logo that's showed on the menu. ExtrasLogo.png|The Extras Menu icon on the main menu. Animatronics.png|The Animatronics icon in the Extras menu. BlueprintLogo.png|The Blueprint icon in the Extras menu. MakingBaby.png|Making Baby logo. MakingFreddy.png|Making Freddy logo. MakingFoxy.png|Making Foxy logo. Clickleft.png|The button to cycle left on the extras menu. Clickright.png|The button to cycle right on the extras menu. Category:Games Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Browse Category:Blog posts